(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for compensating for a beam angle of a multi-layer LiDAR, and more particularly, to a technology of compensating for a changed beam angle when a beam angle of a multi-layer LiDAR mounted in front of a vehicle is changed, in order to provide accurate and high-density three-dimensional geo-spatial information.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, the number of vehicles in which light detection and ranging (LiDAR) is mounted has increased. Based on information acquired from the LiDAR mounted in the vehicle, an electronic control unit of the vehicle may calculate a distance between a driver's vehicle and objects around the vehicle, a relative velocity, and an angle.
A vehicle in which LiDAR is mounted calculates the distance between the driver's vehicle and objects around the vehicle, the relative velocity, the angle, and the like, to be able to provide various safety functions or convenient functions.
For example, a collision prevention function during parking/stopping, a smart cruise function during driving, or an automatic parking function may be performed by figuring out the distance between the driver's vehicle and objects around the vehicle, the angle, or the relative velocity by using information input from the LiDAR which is mounted in the vehicle.
In order for the vehicle to provide various safety functions and convenient functions to a driver, a role of the LiDAR is important and therefore reliability of information input from the LiDAR is also important. However, since the LiDAR is mounted in the vehicle, the vehicle is subjected to various shocks due to driving of the vehicle or various factors, such that the LiDAR may be out of a first mounted angle.
When the LiDAR is out of an appropriate mounting angle, the reliability of the information output from the LiDAR is degraded, and thus the reliability of various functions provided by the vehicle is also degraded.